yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Church of Heironeous
The second largest church in all Yestraz, while they lack the wide appeal of Pelor their fire and brimstone extreme lawfulness appeals to many others and has a strong foothold in much of Baron Maraver's former domain. After Wong Shu and Vlad's departure to Union they quickly invaded and over the course of several months established complete control over her people and their large supplies of iron and precious metals. They control much of the north, as well as much of the south western region of the island. Tenants All creatures are born from sin, born with Eresh'Kigal's taint. In order to secure a place in salvation upon Elishar's return, they need to follow her holiest child, Heironeous, they true avatar of Elishar and justice. Only by following these sacraments and tenants can they secure a place in eternal paradise upon Elishar's return and the great battle between the forces of good and evil. * Must be baptized at birth or conversion by a cleric of Heironeous, to cleanse the sins of mortality and shield the soul from further corruption of the vices of the physical world. * Sex and other physical pleasures are roots to temptation and thus evil. Remember, this material world is temporary but the afterlife is eternal. Do not succumb to these traps of demons and devils. Sex is to be enacted only to procreate. Anyone found violating this can be subject to a fine, imprisonment, torture, forced sterilization, castration, and/or banishment. * Because sex is only to be used for procreation, homosexual sex and thus homosexuality is blasphemous in the eyes of Heironeous, and unnatural in it's inception. They think those who engage in such behavior do so to willingly spite Heironeous or because they have a mental defect. They are to be tortured, castrated, and if they do not confess, killed. * Confess your sins at least once a month to a cleric of Heironeous so that the cleric may ask Heironeous to forgive you of your trespasses. For extreme circumstances, reciting scripture may be required. Heironeous is omniscient, therefore, he knows everything and thus you need to confess in order to be forgiven and saved. * At least once a month engage in the ritual known as "Borba", in which a meal is eaten to remind the churchgoers of the sacrifice Heironeous has made for his followers by giving them salvation as well as the upcoming inevitable battle between Elishar and Eresh'Kigal * Honor the hierarchy within the church. Challenging it can result in excommunication, torture, fines, and death for both the individual and their family. * Never work with devils, demons, or other evil entities, as they will corrupt you from the inside by proxy. * Murder, theft, and violence is illegal and not tolerated unless sanctioned by the church. Then it is for the greater good and part of a plan. As a side note, while not forbidden, literacy rates are low among civilians, as to be able to read and write puts one on a closer level to Heironeous and doing so without proper "training" can be seen as an act of vanity that can merit suspician. Merchants are the exception, and often hold ranks within the church. Hierarchy The structure of the church is multi-facited but this is the main chain of command # Apostate/Untouchable/Ex-communicated There people are at the very bottom of the chain and are to be either arrested or killed on sight. They are enemies of the church and deemed dangerous to the faith. At best they are banished, at worst, they are killed. They are no longer seen as people, but rather, rabid animals to be curbed. 2. Shadow These people are potential threats, such as clergy of other churches or paladins of other churches, people who have demonstrated hostility toward the church in word, or done something else to merit the churches attention as potential troublemakers. They still have potential to prove themselves, but among officials they are treated with suspicion and likely to be blamed for some wrongdoing. They are often seen as lost or oblivious to the truth of the world, and in need of being saved by Heironeous' light. 3. Candle These are the regular everyday citizens who help maintain the church, through attendance, words, and deeds. They do what the church asks and follow all of the rules. Many merchants fall into this category. 4. Torch This is the highest rank a non-clergy of Heironeous can reach. They are seen as allies of the church through word and deed, and are to be trusted with basic classified information and mission details. 5. Lantern All clergy of Heironeous are this rank at the very least. This rank can perform sacraments, and many other functions within the church. In addition, they act as town judges, orators, scribes, and officials. 6. Flame These are the high priests and bishops of the church, and oversee sections and districts of Lanterns and Torches. 7. Sacred Flame The leader of the entire church